The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Pink Sapphire’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross of Coreopsis ‘Garnet’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,485), as the seed parent. Compared to the seed parent, Coreopsis ‘Garnet’, the new cultivar is slightly larger in habit with flowers that are bright pink rather than deep rose. The flowers of the new cultivar are larger and have a light eye rather than a dark eye.
Compared to Coreopsis rosea, an unpatented plant, the flowers on the new cultivar are purple pink with a light eye rather than pink. In addition the new cultivar has larger flowers, blooms earlier, and is upright rather than floppy.